wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. ---- Frequently Used Blank Templates TIP: Copying and pasting from another page helps. Infoboxes Gymnasts CITY, REGION, COUNTRY |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = YEARS |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = CURRENT GYM; PREVIOUS GYM (former) |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = CURRENT COACH(ES); PREVIOUS COACH (former) -- if applicable |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active/ Injured - include injury and reference link/ Inactive/ Retired/ Deceased |Row 9 title = Twitter |Row 9 info = LINK HERE}} Competitions Results Table Detailed Results Table Medal Count Table for competition pages for athlete pages style="background:#c96;"|3rd style="background:silver;"|2nd style="background:gold"|1st Redirect Page #redirect page you want to redirect to __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| |- |rowspan="1"| |align=left| ---- Japan Great Britain ---- Worlds Details Page Qualifications Competitors Team Qualifications The top eight teams qualified to the team final in Doha, while the top twenty-four teams qualified a full team to the World Championships in Stuttgart the following year. All-Around Qualifications Vault Qualifications Uneven Bars Qualifications Balance Beam Qualifications Floor Exercise Qualifications Team Final All-Around Final Vault Final Uneven Bars Final Balance Beam Final Floor Exercise Final ---- Worlds Info Post Team List ---- Top Scores of the Season All-Around Vault Uneven Bars Balance Beam Floor Exercise ---- 201# National Champions All-Around Vault Uneven Bars Balance Beam Floor Exercise Competitions by Month Junior Worlds